Icestar's Destiny
by AquaKitttenLuver
Summary: Icy escapes from her twolegs mansion and is blown away to Riverclan territory. What will happen to her? Will she return to her kittypet house, or will she temporarily make peace between the clans? Rated K for blood and violence.


Icestar's Destiny

**This is my first fan fiction so please, no flames. And yes, before you ask, I do know that cats can't sew.**

**While you are reading this please forget about all the history of the clans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The only cats that I own, are my cats and Icy/Icekit/Icepaw/Ice_/ Icestar.**

**Chapter 1: Over the forest**

One day a cat named Icy stepped outside. She was a pretty, white she-kitten speckled with blue. It was midnight when she went out, snow crackling under her paws. Quickly she ducked back inside and went to the sewing room. Her twolegs (owners) were fast asleep. Silently, she sewed herself a fur coat and some fur boots. She put them on and padded to the door. Now she was ready to escape from this posh mansion!

She stepped outside into the snow and tried to go in the direction of the village, but the wind was too strong, and she was just a kit. Soon she was blown away over the forest. She just had the time to think, _"This is amazing,"_ before she was knocked out by a random snowball.

When she woke up, a magnificent, white tom was standing over her. "Welcome to Riverclan," he said. "I am Riverstar leader of Riverclan, and who are you?"

"Icy", Icy replied nervously.

"Very well, Icy," Riverstar purred. "Would you like to join Riverclan? We can offer you some shelter from Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Windclan, who live in this forest as well. Once you have been in the nursery until you are six moons (months) old, you can either choose to be a medicine cat who heals the clan and cures sickness or you can be a warrior, who hunts, fights and defends the clan. So, Riverstar said, will you join the clan?"

Just then Icy realized that her boots and coat had been ripped off, but her collar was still around her neck. "Yes", Icy purred joyfully. "But"-

"Ah, yes," Riverstar interrupted. "That will be a problem." And with that he ripped off her collar and threw it into a nearby pool of crystal, clear water. "There," he growled." That will stay there forever as a reminder that kittypets _can_ be warriors."

When they got to camp, Riverstar jumped onto a rock and called out, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words." A few seconds later, cats were swarming out of the dens. From the tiniest kits, to cats so old their muzzles were speckled with gray, from pregnant she-cats, to toms whose muscles rippled under their pelts.

Riverstar called out, "Icy a kittypet wishes to join the clan. She will wait in the nursery for three moons before she starts her training. Icy, from this moment on until you are made an apprentice you shall be known as Icekit may Starclan light you're path."

For the next three moons Icekit spent her time pouncing on cat's tails and trying to sneak out of camp. She was just about to pounce on Troutfoot's tail when Applewhisker ran into Camp. "The Rivers frozen", she announced .That woke up Splashkit and Ripplekit they were two moons old. All three kits tumbled out of camp and to the river.

Ripplekit and Splashkit ran onto the ice. Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and Ripplekit and Splashkit disappeared through the ice. In desperation to save her denmates Icekit dove through the ice.

As soon as she was underwater Icekit saw them, Ripplekit was pawing at fish while Splashkit was gazing around in awe. Remembering what the Warriors did Icekit brought back her paws and pushed them forward again and again, as she struggled to hold her breath. When she reached the bottom she looked around. Ripplekit was holding his breath, but Splashkit was drifting around aimlessly with her eyes closed. Deciding that Splashkit looked worse, Icekit quickly grabbed her scruff and heaved her to the surface. After climbing onto dry-land Icekit gently set Splashkit on the ground and dove back into the water to get Ripplekit. After she set Ripplekit on the ground beside his sister Icekit dashed off to get Acornstripe, the Medicine Cat.

Soon Icekit, Acornstripe and more than half of the camp were dashing to the river, where Ripplekit and Splashkit were making feeble attempts to cough up the water that they had swallowed. Acornstripe started with Splashkit pushing a herb down her throat. Soon after Ripplekit ate his herb as well, Splashkit started puking up water and Ripplekit soon started doing the same. Once they were done coughing up water, Acornstripe asked some warriors to bring Ripplekit and Splashkit to the camp.

Just as they arrived at camp, Riverstar came out of his den and leaped up onto High Rock. Then Riverstar called out let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words. When all the cats were gathered beneath the rock Riverstar announced "We have finally rescued Snowymoon, my mate, from the twolegs, unfortunately we could not find me and Snowymoons kit. Suddenly a memory stirred in the back her mind. "Mother!" Icekit cried as she flung herself at Snowymoon. After leaving her mother, Icekit bounced up to Riverstar. Icekit from this moment on until you earn you're warrior name you shall be known as Icepaw and you're mentor will be Fishface.

"What are we doing first?" She asked, hopping around in excitement.

"Unfortunately nothing exciting" Fishface replied dashing to the camp entrance. "Were going to get some moss for the Elders den, come on!" Soon Icepaw had caught up with Fishface.

"How do we get there?" She asked.

"Turn right here and follow the sent of twolegs until you see an old barn." He replied. "The moss is in there."

"'Kay" Icepaw said and started to run. Three seconds later, all Fishface could see of her was a tiny dot in the distance.

Icepaw was only dashing for a little bit before she saw the barn. The paint was all chipped, but where it was still painted, the barn was red. Icepaw dashed inside and looked around. The barn was made out of wood, and there was moss all over the floor and clumped in the corners. Icepaw heard a scuffling sound and caught a glimpse of a small shape scurrying over to a small hole, that looked like it led up to the rafters. _Rat!_ She thought excitedly. Icepaw dropped down into a crouch and stalked over to the hole silently. Once she was sure the rat far into the hole, Icepaw crawled inside. The top and sides of the hole didn't even come close to her, due to the fact that she was small for age. It was so squished inside, that Icepaw was forced to stand on her hind legs, so that she wasn't crushed. Icepaw stuck the claws in her forepaws into the wooden board in front of her and pulled herself of the floor, also digging her hind claws into the board. Then she took one of her fore paws out of the board and put them higher up on the board, then she brought her other fore paw up as well and did the same with her hind paws. Afterwards Icepaw repeated that until she was at the top of the board.

Claws aching Icekit crawled out onto the rafters following the sent of rat. She tested the boards before she put her foot down knowing that a single sound would alert the rat. Soon she found the rat's home. It was a clump of moss, had a small hole near the bottom. Quickly thinking of a way to get the rat out, Icepaw darted a paw under the moss claws unsheathed. Then she stabbed what ever she felt, and lifted the moss. There lay eight rats dead. Icepaw decided to surprise her mentor. Silently she creped to an area on the rafters where she could see the door, the rats in her mouth. As Fishface walked in, he gasped in surprise. Icepaw had put the rat's blood all over the barn and scuffed around moss, so it looked like there had been a battle. Not seeing Icepaw anywhere, Fishface assumed that she had been killed. In a deep voice Icepaw mewed," She is gone forever. You will never find her, or any others who come in ever again."

"Who are you?" Fishface asked trying to sound brave, but Icepaw could still hear the fear in his voice. "For all I know you could just be a small animal with a deep voice."

"Look up "Icepaw replied in the same deep voice, quickly dropping her rats out of the rafters and onto the moss on the barn floor before he saw them. Fishface looked up to see a shape launching itself at him. Icepaw ducked under Fishface's blows, and jumped over them. As Icepaw finally managed to pin Fishface to the floor, she asked" So how did I do?"

"Wait "Fishface said obviously confused."That was you? You did that on purpose?" Icepaw nodded her head. "Wow" Fishface said looking ashamed of him. "I feel humiliated. I was outsmarted _and_ beaten by an apprentice. My own apprentice too. Where did you get the blood though?" He asked.

"Look on the moss", Icepaw responded. As Fishface saw the rats on the moss he sighed in disappointment.

"I was hoping that we could hunt for them after we collected a fair amount of moss. Afterwards all you need to do is help me carry the moss to the elders den, and then I'll make the nests. But either way now, I'll show you how to collect moss now." He arched his paw; claws extended, and brought it through the nearest clump of moss. When Fishface's paw had gone over the moss, the moss began to disappear. Looking at Fishface's paw, Icepaw realized that the moss was getting caught in his claws. After watching Fishface drag his paw through the moss for the third time, Icepaw decided that she would rather try doing it too, instead of waiting for Fishface to make a pile all by himself. So Icepaw arched her paw, stretched her claws until they hurt, and dragged her claws through the moss. Soon Icepaw was challenging herself into seeing how big she could make her pile of moss. Soon Icepaw's pile of moss was so tall that she had to climb up to the rafters just to put more moss on it. Eventually got tired of having to climb up the rafters, and back down them every single time she harvested a new claw full of moss. When she hit the ceiling on the first pile, and the second pile was up to the rafters, Icepaw had worked out a system of climbing up to put the new moss on the pile, and once it was on the pile jumping all the way down, she had to be careful on where she landed. The first time she jumped, she landed on a creaky floor board and made a hole in the floor. Before she jumped for the tenth time, Icepaw saw that Fishface had made a nest out of his moss and was sleeping on it. Grinning evilly Icepaw leaped on him from the rafters screaming; "Wake up sleepyhead" at the top of her lungs. Fishface woke to see a blurry shape coming down on him. "Badger "He screamed, trying to hide behind Icepaw's piles of moss, which did not work because at that moment Icepaw landed on him. "Fail" she said absolutely purring with laughter. "You thought I was a badger."

"Seriously" Fishface muttered. "This apprentice is starting to be more trouble that she is worth. It's only her first day as an apprentice and she has already tricked me twice."

Meanwhile Icepaw was bouncing around in glee shouting "I tricked my mentor! I tricked my mentor!" until Fishface told her to stop. While Fishface tried to figure out how to bring all Icepaw's moss back to the camp, Icepaw had climbed up to the rafters. Icepaw got herself some moss from the rats den and weaved it into something. Then slowly Icepaw positioned herself so that she was above Fishface. Then she turned the weaving upside down and made sure that she would land on Fishface's back, and the weaving on his head. Icepaw jumped, and as she got closer to the ground Fishface smelled her and turned around a little so that Icepaw wouldn't land on him, which was just what Icepaw had hoped he would do. Icepaw's weaving fell over Fishface's head and Icepaw used her hind legs to kick the rest of him in. Then Icepaw quickly tied the two loose strands of moss so that Fishface couldn't get out, and poked a small hole so he could breathe. Icepaw made twenty-one more moss bags and filled them all with moss.

The twenty-first bag was only filled half way so Icepaw put the rats in the bag too. Then Icepaw tied two bags to each of her legs, three to her tail, two around her neck, and three under her belly. Then Icepaw balanced two bags on her back, and held three in her mouth. Then she rolled the bag with Fishface in it with her paws, and dashed off to the camp, still rolling Fishface, which made Fishface very dizzy.

When she was back at camp, Icepaw took the rats out of the bag that they were in and placed them on the fresh kill pile. Then Icepaw dropped three bags of moss of at Acornstripe's den, so Acornstripe could use them for her sick patients. Icepaw figured the longer she kept her mentor in the bag the angrier he would get, so she let him out and tossed some moss bags to him to carry, so he ended up carrying some to.

When they got to the elders den, Icepaw dropped her moss bags and walked away, while Fishface muttered under his breath, "I was hoping that she would forget."

Icepaw left the camp with three things on her mind. Swimming, herbs and fishing. The first thing on her list was swimming. She was planning on swimming upstream to a waterfall where watermint grew. Icepaw padded to the river and jumped on the ice until it broke and Icepaw fell into the deep, freezing cold river water. While she was still a kit, Icepaw had learned that she could hold her breathe underwater for a long time. She had told her mother, Snowymoon, what she was trying before hand, but Icepaw's mother got her out of the stream after three days of Icepaw being underwater without re-surfacing. While she was underwater Icepaw had discovered a cave that was filled with very soft seaweed and colorful coral. She had formed the seaweed into nests and moved the coral so that the cave was more colorful. She had also found a place in the cave were there was no water, just air. After finding that Icepaw had began searching harder. The top of the cave, had just enough space in between the ceiling and the water that if you were running low on air, you could stick you're head just barely out of the water to breathe, and a hole that you could hide in ,or store fish until you were ready to bring them back to camp. There also had been ledges in the wall that would make great shelves. Icepaw remembered the shelves and decided that when she grew up, she would keep herbs in incase of an emergency.

When she saw ripples from the waterfall, pounding on the water, Icepaw climbed out of the water and dashed the rest of the way.

Once she had picked enough watermint to make ten bundles, Icepaw collected ten strands of long grass and placed them over with her watermint. Then Icepaw bounded over to the nearest thicket, pulled off a leaf, dipped it in the water and pulled it out again. Seeing the water droplets slid of the leaf, and didn't soak it, Icepaw collected more of these leaves, and wrapped it around the watermint and used the long grass to tie it together. This way, the watermint wouldn't when she swum. Finally Icepaw harvested two more strands of long grass. She used one of them to tie all the bundles together, and hooked the other underneath the first and tied it to her tail. Then Icepaw made her way to the cave, catching ten fish on the way. Icepaw put her watermint bundles on one of the shelves, and put the fish in the hole. Then she got some moss from the storage in the back of the cave, and made it into a bundle. Then she filled the bundle up with the fish she caught and swam up to the surface and climbed out of the water.

Icepaw smelled Thunderclan all around her. Icepaw felt confused. She was at sunning rocks, and that was Riverclan territory. Then Icepaw saw black tom with a red muzzle approaching. It was Bloodfang, the Thunderclan deputy, and he was very hostile and violent. Before Icepaw could jump in the water and swim away, Bloodfang pinned her down.

"Remember" Bloodfang growled ferociously. "From now on, Sunning Rocks is Thunderclan's territory. Lightningpaw, teach her a lesson." Lightningpaw sprang at Icepaw, claws extended. Icepaw stayed on her back, knowing that it was a huge risk leaving here belly exposed. Just before Lightningpaw landed on her, Icepaw kicked up her hind legs, pushing both of them into the water. Icepaw grabbed Lightningpaw's scruff and dragged him underwater. After a couple seconds, when she knew for sure that Lightningpaw wouldn't be able to swim back to the shore, Icepaw resurfaced and checked on Lightningpaw. He seemed to have enough sense to know not to call out for help, knowing Icepaw could drop into the water whenever she wanted to. Icepaw checked their surroundings. It looked like they were right above her cave.  
"Hold your breath" Icepaw said to Lightningpaw. "We're going underwater". Then Icepaw dove straight down to the cave. Icepaw dragged Lightningpaw into the part of the cave were there was air, instead of water. "Make yourself comfy." Icepaw said indicating to a nest of seaweed near the back of the cave. "I'll be back soon." As Icepaw left the cave she rolled a nearby boulder over the entrance to stop Lightningpaw from getting out.

Icepaw swam up to the surface and let her get pulled downstream. Just before she was about to go down the One hundred meter waterfall, Icepaw dug her claws in. Icepaw took a humongous leap, fell about one hundred and one meters, and landed on an island in the middle of a lake below.

Icepaw padded through the meadow until she reached a field full of flowers. She padded through the fields until she found a patch of marigold. Icepaw picked as much of the flower as she could, wrapped it in Yarrow leaves and tied it with strands of long grass. Icepaw picked up the bundle and carried it to the edge of the island. Icepaw stepped in the water and began to swim. Looking up Icepaw saw the sun was setting, so she started swimming faster until she got to the waterfall. Icepaw searched the waterfall until she found a vine. Icepaw grabbed the vine and pulled as hard as she could. Icepaw stood back as she saw a tall tree falling down the waterfall. Icepaw dug her claws into the bark of the tree and started climbing really fast. After a minute of climbing, Icepaw reached the top and started swimming. Icepaw dove down as she reached her cave. When she reached the cave, Icepaw kicked aside the boulder blocking the entrance of the cave, and swam in.

Lightningpaw was sleeping, as if this was the longest amount of time that he had ever slept for. Gently Icepaw shook him awake.

"Who are you?" Lightningpaw asked. "Why did you take me with you? Where am I?"

"I'm Icepaw" Icepaw replied." I took you with me because it will hopefully stop your mentor from sending his apprentice into the slightest skirmish, and because you should be given something for those scratches. And you are in an underwater cave." Icepaw gave Lightningpaw the bundle of marigold leaves.

"Every day" She mewed. "Chew some of these up and apply them on your scratches. Put moss tied with long grass on the Twoleg Bridge when you need more, and the next day I'll put more marigold on the bridge."

"I will" Lightningpaw replied. "Can you swim me up to the shore?"

"Sure" Icepaw replied grabbing Lightningpaw's scruff. "Hold your breath." Icepaw dragged Lightningpaw up to the surface and let him go at the shallows of the river. Icepaw swam away as fast as she could, seeing that it was dark out. Icepaw arrived at camp and dashed to the leaders den. As she entered, Riverstar looked up from a half-eaten trout.

"Yes?" He asked." Thunderclan have taken Sunning rocks!" Icepaw blurted out, not wanting to mention Lightningpaw. "Bloodfang started a fight for just stepping on the shoreline!" "Very well" Riverstar said." I shall announce so at the Gathering tomorrow night. Speaking of the gathering, would you like to go?"

"Of course I want to go." Icepaw said, leaving the den. Icepaw walked to the apprentices den, where Shadepaw, Breezepaw, Brookpaw, Finpaw and Forestpaw were talking about how a giant trout recently fell on Mistcloud's kit, Sharkkit, nearly squashing him. When Icepaw walked into the den, they immediately stopped chatting and pointed Icepaw in the direction of a cozy looking nest made out of reeds at the back of the den, then returned to their chattering.

**There's chapter 1. Hope like it. If you do you get a a cookie ! * Gives virtual cookie.*** **If at any point in the story, you think Icepaw/later forms is becoming a Mary Sue, tell me and I will fix it.**


End file.
